villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Larry Koopa
Larry Koopa is the youngest of the seven Koopalings. He appears as a boss in many Mario videogames. He also appears in two Super Mario Bros. cartoons where he is known as "Cheatsy Koopa". And also in a Japan exclusive Mario anime series where he goes by his real name. He is voiced by Michelle Hippe. Appearance Larry has blue hair in a mohawk like style, and is one of the smaller Koopalings. He initially has a green shell, but this is later changed to a blue shell. The top half of his face is dark green. He has a blue star on the side of his head, similar to the one on Morton's face. His head is oval-shaped, and bears two fangs on the sides of his mouth. He has large oval light blue eyes, and his stomach and feet are padded. History ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' His first appearance was in Super Mario Bros. 3, as the first boss. Larry is fought in an airship at Grass Land. He uses magic attacks. Mario defeated him, and he retreated, leaving behind the magic wand needed to change the king of Grass Land back to normal. ''Super Mario World'' Larry is the seventh Koopaling fought in Super Mario World, and is fought at the Valley of Bowser right before Bowser's castle. To defeat him, Mario must knock him into the lava, like Iggy's battle ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Larry and the other Koopalings were apparently revived somehow, as they returned in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, as bosses in Bowser's castle. Larry was the last Koopaling to be fought. They were all apparently killed after being defeated. ''Super Princess Peach'' Although not actually seen in the game it was revealed that Larry along with his other siblings (excluding Bowser Jr.) were to make an appearence in this game but were taken out for no apparent reason. Every one of the Koopalings had their own complete sprite sheet. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' The Koopalings returned again in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Larry is fought twice in the first level (a plains level). Kamek made the floor move during the second battle, but Mario defeated him and he fell off the screen. After the credits, it is revealed that he survived, but Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings were all crushed when Bowser's castle fell on top of them. ''Mario Kart 8'' Larry and all of the other Koopalings also made their first appearance as playable characters in Mario Kart 8. Larry and Wendy were both in the light class. ''Super Smash Bros.'' Series Larry Koopa has been used as a alternate costume for Bowser Jr. in Super Smash Bros. For 3DS, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Gallery Images Larry.png|Larry Koopa NSMBU LarryKoopa.png LarryKoopa_SMB3.jpg LarryKoopa2_SMB3.png Larry_NSMBWii.png LarryKart8.jpg BISDX_Artwork_-_Larry.png LarryKoopaArtwork.png SMB3_Larry.png Larry'sCastle.png Larrytennis.png NSMBW_W1-Tower_Larrykoopa.png Mario_vs_Larry_Koopa2.png NSMBU_Larryboss.png Larry_Koopa_MK8.png LarryKoopa-PDSMBE.png Larry_M&S_Rio_WiiU.png M&S_Rio_WiiU_Larry_Handstand.png Larry_M&S_Rio_WiiU_victory.png LarryColorSplash.png Koopalings-NSMB2.png Koopalings_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros_U.png BISDX - Bowser Jr.'s Journey Troops.png Videos Evolution of Larry Koopa Battles (1988-2017) Trivia *His name used to be thought to be derived from , the drummer for the Irish rock band U2. But in an interview with Dayvv Brooks, a former Nintendo of America employee, he was named Larry because he (quite literally) "looked like a Larry". See also *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa Navigation Category:Kids Category:Monsters Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Siblings Category:Self-Aware Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Comic Relief Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Arrogant Category:Military Category:Revived Category:Kidnapper Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Fighters Category:Affably Evil Category:Vandals Category:Animals Category:Elementals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Enforcer Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Cheater